Nice to meet you, sister!
by Evlusar
Summary: AU. Kotori's mother remarried with a woman, which is Maki's mother. Troubled by the sudden appearance of 5 y.o Maki, Kotori soon will learn how to live with a little sister. I don't own the fan art.
1. Chapter 1

**...How do I do this again..**

 _ **Cough**_

 **HELLO READEEERSS! I'M BACK!  
...Or not.**

 **I seriously forgot how to do the opening on the author's note. rofl.**

 **Real life's stuffs have gotten complicated, so I can't do much to keep updating. One of them is, that I still haven't become a college student. Entrance exams sure are hard, eh?**

 **That's why I made myself stuck with the books and pencil.**

 **Basically, I still can't fully fulfill my responsibility as an author. HA! Even before this issue I still couldn't updates my stories...**

 **Short update still acceptable, right? Whatever the answer is, please enjoy yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

Ever since that day, my life has changed.

Ever since mom got remarried and brought another children with her.

* * *

"EEH?! FOR REAL?" Honoka's voice echoed through my ears. The volume was a bit high and it was unneeded. I nodded, holding my ears due to the shock.

"But that's surprising. To think that the headmistress is..." Umi said halfway. Her face is a bit red while saying it.

"Into women?" I added, and she flinched hearing the words I just said. "Y-Yes.."

I didn't know why was she nervous at that time. But she was being cute so I could only giggle.

"Well, I don't against it though."

"B-But, aren't you surprised? I mean, it was sudden, don't you think so? Not to mention she didn't ask for your permission-"

"Now, now Umi-chan, calm down. Kotori-chan said that she was okay, didn't she? Right, Kotori-chan?" Honoka who stopped Umi's babble asked.

"Yep! Mom seems happy about it, so things are fine. Although it is true that she didn't mention about this beforehand." I answered. It was a honest answer. I was fine with all of it. But only one thing which bothered me so much.

"I.. I see." Umi said, finally calmed down. I let an 'Uhm' while nodding to convince her that I was really fine. It was quiet weird, since the one who gave an exaggerating response at first was Honoka. But Umi seemed more concerned and serious about this. And soon after that, I noticed that's just them being theirselves.

"By the way, Kotori-chan!" Honoka beamed. Again with the unnecessary loud voice. But I couldn't deny the fact that I've gotten used to it.

"Yes?"

"Does she have a child with her?"

Understanding what Honoka meant, I only nodded quietly. By _she_ , she meant mom's wife. Or husband? But they're both woman so I guess wife. But then who is the husband?

"She does?! Is it a boy or a girl?!" Honoka's cheerful voice snapped me out from my unimportant thoughts. But it was regarding my family's position so it was kinda important. Still, I couldn't find the answer.

"A girl." I said.

"How old is she?" It was Umi's turn to ask.

"I guess around 5?"

"What's her name?"

"It's Maki."

"How does she look like~?"

"Well, small and cute? Also, she seems fluffy if I hug her." I pointed out. Noticing that I couldn't even give a proper description about her, I felt bad about it. It just made me look like I am a bad older sister.

..I guess I really am.

"Are you two not close?" Honoka asked. And I flinched upon hearing it.

 _Bulls eye._

"W-Why'd you think like that?" I asked. The question itself was surprising, but it was Honoka who launched it. The dense girl who can't read atmosphere around her.

By that time, I acknowledge that Honoka could also be sharp.

"Well, you can hug the _alpacas_ freely,"

..Or not.

"and we three also do a lot of huggings-"

"Wh-What?!" Umi responded quickly to the word hugging, and her face was already reddened. While stealing glances to me, Umi tried to explain something. "T-That's because you always cling-"

But cut off.

"-so, it's just normal for you to hug her easily. I also do that a lot with Yukiho-chan!" She exclaimed.

Hearing her explanations, which somehow sounded logic, I doubt myself I will be able to do that even if we passed many times together.

Since I didn't know how to act when I was around her.

And that's what had been bothering me.

"About that..." I said, both were already paying attention to me. "I think I have some problems regarding Maki."

* * *

 **..Another multi-chapter story? For real?**

 **...Yes.**

 **Give me critiques, anything, I need those so badly. So that I know whether this story worth to be continue or not.**

 **And...**

 **I want to say that actually, I only study recently. Before? I had been playing DOTA 2 for like 1 month straight. And a little advice. 4k scrubs on SEA's server can't be trusted. But please do your best to gain their trust.**

 **Or else, stuck on 4k forever.**

 **Not important eh? hehe.**

 **Bye readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add suffix "-chan" at Maki's name when Kotori addressed her.  
**

 **Here goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

"Kotori, this woman is the one I'm marrying with." Said my mother, introducing the figure presented in front of me.

The red-haired woman stared at me while giving her smile. I noticed that she was a bit nervous, even though there was no reason for her to be.

Since having a second mother didn't sound bad to me.

"..Nice to meet you step-mother." I returned her smile. Her expression which was tense even with her putting up a smile relaxed a bit. "Thank you, Kotori." She said. I smiled even brighter with her calling me by my name.

But then she seemed notice something, and she looked behind her leg.

"Maki, come out now, don't hide your face in front of your big sister." My stepmother said. The small girl called Maki peeked out behind her mother's leg. She looked at me with her big violet eyes. And we stared at each other for a while.

 _So cute.._

Maki looked down, and I saw her grip on her mother's pant tightened. "M-My name is Maki. Nice to meet you."

 _Huh?_ I knew I ought to reply her. But I felt something which made me freeze and think what was going on.

"Kotori?" My mother called me out. I snapped out and hurriedly bend down so that I could take a good look on her.

Maki looked up, and again, stared at me with her clueless look. Something felt a bit ticklish, since I couldn't help but chuckle before smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Maki-chan."

.

.

* * *

"So... you're saying that the two of you is too distant as sisters?" Honoka restated my problem as a question. I nodded at her.

"Why is that?" Umi asked.

"Well, when I'm around her, I always feel like I couldn't be myself. I couldn't stay calm. And Maki also wouldn't talk to me if I didn't start it, so I couldn't help but felt like that." I said. "Not to mention, I've never experienced of having a sibling before."

"Maybe that's because of it!" Honoka said, showing that she got the point of my problem.

"What is it, Honoka?" Umi asked, clearly asking for an explanation for her. I joined her and looked at Honoka, waiting for it as well.

"I mean, Kotori can't be herself because she doesn't know how to act around Maki-chan! If she learns how to act as an older sister, she can take care of Maki-chan easily!" She explained. I widened my eyes and shocked that what Honoka said might be true.

"I guess.. Honoka-chan is quiet correct."

"Right~?" Honoka beamed happily. Umi in the other hand still thinking about something. It only took a few seconds before she joined in the topic. "But then, who is the figure we can ask for help?"

I looked at Umi who just said a good point. She looked at me back. It was as if we got the answer at the same time, because we looked away from each other, only to focus our eyes on the grinning orange-haired girl.

"Leave it to me!"

Was what Honoka said, but something still didn't feel right for her as the main source. Anyhow, I was grateful since I got helping hands from my best friends.

* * *

And so, I learned one thing from Honoka.

 _"You should try to show more affection! I always do that to Yukiho!"_

 _Showing more affection, huh?_

I was picking Maki up from a kindergarten. Since both of my mothers had works to do. My mom as a housewife (after school has finished) and my stepmother as a doctor.

After I reached at there, I found Maki who was standing alone at the entrance's gate. I walked a bit faster so that she wouldn't pass any more time of being alone.

"Maki-chan." I called her after I stood nearby her. Maki looked up and widened her eyes. I smiled at her cute reaction for being surprised as I patted her.

"Did you wait long?"

She shook her head.

"Then, shall we go home now?"

She nodded.

I walked first before Maki started following me from behind. I recalled what Honoka said about showing affection, but I still couldn't figure it out.

 _C'mon Kotori, think, think..._

Couldn't find a good idea, I looked behind me, finding Maki who was actually staring at my empty..

 _Oh right._

"Maki-chan." She startled a bit, before looking at me, who already bent a bit before her. "Here." I said as I offered my right hand to her. Maki smiled softly before accepted it and held it tightly.

 _I hope this counts as one._

* * *

But Honoka's advice only worked once. After that, I tried to do as she said. Such as, _"Be reliable!"_. In the first place, I didn't have any good points or talent to begin with. I had only taken interest in fashion. And I gained my sewing skill from that.

But Maki is a 5 years old kid, so holding a needle is a no-no.

And then there was _"Cuddle with her!"_

But I failed, I was too nervous and I ran away from Maki who only gave a bewildered look.

Even the simplest one that even Umi came up with. _"Buy a thing that she likes."_

I took her to a convenience store and I lead her to the food's area. I asked her what she wanted and she pointed out a snack. I took a good look at the flavor.

 _Tomato & Garlic _

Alas, I had hate garlic ever since I was a kid, and I ended up rejecting her by saying that I actually forgot my purse. I learned that Maki actually liked tomato. Just like the color of her hair.

But that wasn't the point here.

 _I need more clue about how to act properly as an older sister._

Maki who noticed me staring at her tilted her head. "Is there something wrong?" She asked quietly. I was surprised that I actually let myself lost in my train of thoughts in front of my little sister.

"Nah, it's nothing Maki-chan." I told her. And she stared at me before nodding as an understanding as she watched back the TV in front of her.

It was Sunday. And without school and stuffs, I ended up alone with Maki at house, since my mothers had decided to have some fun together. Only the two of them.

 _I wonder what should I do with her.._ I thought. Again, I felt uneasy. I kept thinking about how to act before her, how to entertain her, how to accompany her

How to be a good older sister for her.

Sighing, I rub my forehead, trying to release some stresses that had been in my small head for a long time. While at it, I actually thought of something good.

"Say, Maki-chan." I called Maki who was watching the TV quietly. "Yes?" She said, looking at me with those violet eyes. I always found that it was amusing to see them sparkling every time I called for her.

"Want to come over to my friend's house?"

* * *

 **Soooo, I decided to keep the updates short. More of this and I'd be stressed out on thinking how to keep up their personalities. Sorry if you guys found that they're a bit OOC.  
**

 **I will keep trying to keep their character in place.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
